Ithnan
Isnan (イスナーン, Isunān) is a member of the Al Sarmen. He also has some ties with Solomon. Appearance Personality History Plot Zagan Arc Isnan is first seen coming onto the Toran Nation island as merchants, following Dunya Mustashim and Isaac. They entered the Dungeon after Aladdin and the rest enter. Once inside, Dunya and Isaac attack Aladdin and his friends, however Aladdin is able to create a mirage of him and Alibaba and fools Dunya into aiming her attack into an empty field. Alibaba strikes at Isnan and cuts his head off. Isnan's decapitated head produces a snake, which bites Hakuryuu's hand prior to their departure of the Dungeon. Second Sindria Arc At the banquet, the night Hakuryuu, Morgiana, Alibaba, and Morgiana returned from the Dungeon, Hakuryuu's hand fell off his arm. Out of his hand, Isnan emerged, with a lot of Dark Rukh. Sharrkan immediately attacks Isnan, however his attack only enhances the problem as clones appear from the amputated parts. The clones aim their attacks at Sinbad and Alibaba, but are quickly defeated, however, the blood from the clones splatters on both Sinbad and Alibaba. It gives them the "Curse of Death". The blood will possess their blood vessels and dye their rukh black, eventually transforming the victim himself into a completely different person ("Falling into Depravity"), as Isnan explains. Opposing the transformation will cause the black and white rukh to destroy each other and rot the flesh. That being said, he "invites" Sinbad and Alibaba to become Black Kings and surrender to Al Sarmen's "Father". He says because of all the White Rukh in Sindia, he has trouble breathing, but he felt comfortable living inside Hakuryuu. Isnan leaves Sindria, but he is unexpectedly confronted by Sinbad, who appears out of a Transfer Magic Circle. Isnan immediately amps up the curse he put on Sinbad. Isnan tells Sinbad that the moment he gave Sinbad the curse, he became a doll Isnan could manipulate at will. Just at Isnan is about to amp up the curse even more, Sinbad starts to use his Magoi Manipulation to equalize the White and Black Rukh in his body. He then brings out his own Black Rukh, revealing that his body has already been cursed, and that Isnan's curse wasn't strong enough to take over. Sinbad then proceeds to gather in wind, while Isnan is trying to realize what is happening. Just as Isnan realizes that Sinbad has already half-way "Fallen into Depravity", Sinbad uses his Extreme Magic, Foraz Zora, to defeat him. Foraz Zora blasts him and takes a big chunk out of a mountain. Sinbad finds Isnan in the form of a Matryoshka doll. Sinbad crushes it. Abilities Magic Lightning Magic He used a form of Lightning Magic to strengthen Dunya and Isaac during their fight with Aladdin and Alibaba. Curse Magic It is a magic that will possess a person's blood vessels and turn their Rukh black if it is white. They will then be reborn as a new person because there exist noone without darkness. Isnan stated that if you try to oppose the change Solomon's rukh and the black rukh will destroy each other in the person's body and their flesh will rot. Flame/Heat Magic He used some sort of flame magic to attack the people of Sindria when he invaded. It appeared to be quite powerful. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Al Sarmen Category:Dark Rukh Category:Magician Category:Deceased Characters